High throughput imaging, e.g., in vivo imaging, has been an attractive field of research due to its applications in biology and medicine. High throughput imaging may involve the images of one or more live subjects at a time (e.g., mice), and may involve a large field of view. As a result, high throughput imaging may inherently lead to angular dispersion of light. For example, there may be a variation in the angle of incidence of light striking the emission filter as it reflects from the sample. Unfortunately, this variation may affect the final intensity of the transmission spectrum. For example, an increase in the angle of incidence may lead to a shift in the wavelength of light allowed to pass through the emission filter. As this may affect the accuracy of the imaging of the sample, and may adversely influence the observations and conclusions drawn from the imaging, there is thus a desire and need to correct transmission spectra based on the angle of incidence. Furthermore, it may be burdensome, time-intensive, ineffective, and impractical for users to have to correct a transmission spectrum manually, without involving the mechanisms leading to the raw data itself.
Various implementations of the present disclosure address one or more of the challenges described above. For example, the present disclosure may describe systems, methods, devices, and apparatuses for interference filter correction based on angle of incidence.